The Red Butterfly
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: What was Honda Kyoko's life like before she met Honda Katsuya? What made her join gangs in the first place? And what imapact did Katsuya have on her life? This includes stuff from the manga  the parts about Katsuya and others !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I wanted to do a fanfic on Kyoko and Katsuya. This will include things from the manga, but it will start from before! I hope you like this!**

**~PiperJason**

From the minute I was born, somehow, I could tell that they weren't happy. I mean it. The very_ minute_ I opened my eyes, I saw my dad frowning about something. My mother had a pathetic fake smile plastered on her face. I don't know what I thought then, but now as I think about it, it… makes me sad.

Often at school, I would get bullied. Not because of the way I looked, but because I was so anti-social. Whenever I passed by a group of people, I heard the whispers. This was mostly when I was in the first year of high school.

"Ah, look, it's Katsunuma-san…"

"Mmm, I see. She never talks to anyone! She just sits down and sulks in class."

"Oh, ha ha! What a pitiful thing… the girl can't bring up the courage to talk to anyone if she was fighting for her life."

_I'm sorry, what? What do YOU know about me?_

"Her looks go to such a waste. No one likes her because of her attitude."

"Yeah, I know right! That Katsunama-san is really… weird. Always keeping to herself."

I clenched my fists and walked away, my long hair shielding my face. I went into class, and sat down, as the teacher began to talk. I couldn't go and tell anyone about this. No one cared about me. I'd heard, in fact, that morning, that my parents had wanted a boy instead of a girl.

_That's right… No one cares… Feel the pain… Feel it!_

"Katsunuma-san! Please answer the question! What year was Japan bombed?"

I blinked, and looked up sharply. I didn't know the answer, so I stayed silent. There was no way in hell I would say that I didn't know.

"Katsunuma-san." He sighed. "You should pay more attention in class. That way, you would actually have friends."

I clamped my mouth shut, trying not shout something out angrily. Classmates around me snickered.

"I mean, really. With your anti-social attitude, you're going to get nowhere in life. I mean look at you! No one even likes you!"

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who do you think you are… saying that to me…" I said quietly, my voice shaking.

Sensei widened his eyes, shocked that I had actually said something.

"Who? Huh? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yelled, standing right up. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_! NOTHING! SHUT THE HELL UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" My eyes were closed and tears stung them. "YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID TEACHER! GIVE ME A BREAK! _GIVE ME A BREAK!_" I ran out of class, leaving everyone to stare at me with shock and fright.

"Katsunuma-san! Come back here!" The teacher said, his voice stern. As if he could control me or something. Ha. What a joke!

"AS IF YOU CAN CONTROL ME!" I shouted.

I ran and ran and ran, and finally stopped, out of breath. I sat with my head in my hands, and started to sob, hard.

_Why me… Why me… What did I ever do? Why aren't my parents happy with me? Why does everyone hate me? Why? Why? Why? _

"Oh, er, excuse me but… Are you okay?" A small voice said behind me. I turned around to snap, but stopped. I knew this girl. Furutani Asuka, one year below me. The only reason I didn't snap though, was because that she was a generally sweet person who did nothing wrong. She had longish brown hair and green eyes, and was very cute. Kind of what I would want for a younger sister.

As she saw me staring blankly at her, she turned red, and began to wave her arms frantically. "No, er, don't get me wrong! You just looked really, really sad, and I wanted to know if you were okay! Katsunuma-san, right? I'm sorry! If it isn't my business I won't ask! But do you need any help or anything? Er… Um..." She said, blurting out everything that came to mind.

For some reason, a smile broke out on my face, and I started to laugh so hard I doubled over. She still looked red, but she looked more puzzled now.

"K-Katsunuma-san? A-are you okay?"

"I'm-" I started, still laughing. "I'm fine! I'm sorry for laughing at you…"

She smiled. "It's okay to laugh at me when I look stupid."

I laughed again. "No, no! That's not it at all! You don't look stupid!" Finally, I managed to stop laughing. What was going on with me?

"Ah! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Furutani Asuka… Nice to meet you!" She said, but she still looked strangely shy.

"Yeah, I know. You probably know who I am." I grumbled.

"Yes, I do, in fact." She said, looking kind of embarrassed. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I returned to my gloomy state. "It doesn't matter!" I practically yelled. "It's only that everyone hates me! No one likes me! I hate myself!"

She half-flinched, but she sat next to me, looking thoughtful, and then sad. "That must be very… lonely."

I looked at her, shocked. In a matter of seconds, she had summed up all my emotions into one word. The sad, sad feeling that made me depressed everyday.

"You know the feeling, don't you? You feel as if no one needs you. As if no one wants you. And that if you died, no one would care, right?"

I blinked, my throat tightening. That was exactly how I felt.

"But Katsunuma-san… what about when someone tells you that they need you?"

"What?" I asked disbelievingly. "There's going to be no one like that."

"Are you sure? You might want to think twice about that, when someone tells you they love you, Katsunuma-san." She stared off into the distance.

"But-" I started, but was cut off.

"Asu-chan!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see a few girls waving at Furutani-san, and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, I'm coming!" She yelled back, and got up. She smiled down at me. "It was really nice meeting you, Katsunuma-san. You're a really nice person, I don't know why everyone says mean stuff about you." She smiled wider and ran to her other friends.

_Nice. She called me nice. It was nice meeting me? Me?_

No one had ever said these words to me, never.

But maybe it was time to leave the past aside and look at the future. And the future, to be quite honest, didn't look so bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, it's funny. I didn't do an ending note last time. *sigh* I got no reviews, but I'm not giving up! Because I'm not the giving up type! So, please, please, review! I want to know if this is good or bad!**

**~Kaede-chan**

**P.S- I put a * next to Kyokonee-chan. 'Nee-chan' is a suffix that means an older sister, or a sisterly figure.**

The next few months were amazing. I and Asuka-chan had become very good friends. She was just like the sister I'd never had.

I'd never really had a true friend before. Because everyone thought I was so anti-social and whatnot, I didn't have any friends. But once I had started to hang out with her, I made a lot of friends.

Friends. I had friends. I felt so much less lonely than before. I had actually started to believe in myself, and accept myself. Asuka-chan had taken away my loneliness, and made me happy. I was smiling and laughing.

And then the horrid day came, that brought my happiness, and hers to an end.

We were just walking home, as usual, and we were talking. She was talking about a boy that she liked, and I was smiling.

"Asuka-chan, did you tell him?" I asked her, looking down, since I was much taller.

"Yes I did! I was so nervous though. He smiled at me too! And I was so happy!" She smiled. "What about you, Kyokonee-chan?* Do you like anyone?"

I turned red. "N-no! Of course not! Why do you ask that?" It was the truth. I didn't like anyone, not in that way.

"A-ah! I'm sorry for asking such a bothersome question! I shouldn't have asked!" She said, shaking her head. "Anyways, after I'd told him, and he said yes, I-"

"Wait, WHAT? He said yes? Congrats!" I said, my eyes widening in astonishment.

She rolled her eyes, and turned a bit red. "Etto… It's not that big of a deal. But I saw Minagawa-san looking at me strangely. What could that mean?"

"Mm…" I said, thinking. Minagawa-san was Morioka-san's (Asuka-chan's new boyfriend) ex-girlfriend. She had become so angry that Morioka-san had dumped her that she became part of a gang. A highly feared gang. I had gotten beaten up by them at one point in time, and her gang isn't something to be taken lightly of.

Asuka-chan stopped suddenly, glancing up at me. "Is something wrong, Kyokonee-chan? You look kind of scared." She looked so adorable, just like a little kid! Any other girl would go "KYAAAAAA!" and hug her, but I wasn't that type.

_What is wrong with me? I am making her worried. What kind of hypothetical sister am I?_

"Ah, it's nothing much. I was just remembering something." I gave her a reassuring smile, and that's when I saw a shadow move across the road, towards us. We were taking a short cut, so not many people were here at this time.

Unfortunately, I noticed who it was, at first glance. It was Kinosita-san. I suddenly felt dread pulse through me, as I anticipated her actions. Surely, this was about Asuka-chan and Morioka-san's exchange earlier. I looked down at Asuka-chan, and she looked so scared, like me. I bit my lip.

"Oh? Furutani-san? I believe we have not met before. However, it seems that you have met my boyfriend."

"E-eh?" Asuka-chan stuttered, and shot me a look that clearly screamed, HELP! But I was too frozen to think. "B-but I thought t-that-"

"He may have dumped me!" She snapped. "But you have no right over Daisuke-san! None!"

Asuka-chan looked so scared. I'd never, ever seen her scared. Why wasn't I doing anything?

"Look, Kinosita-san-"

"Don't interrupt me, Katsunuma! Shut up! Unless you want to end up with this through your throat!" She said, her eyes glinting, holding up a knife. Mad. Mad. She was a mad woman.

Asuka-chan had started to cry. "Please don't hurt Onee-chan. I won't hang out with him anymore, if you like."

I felt a pang of guilt. Here, Asu-chan was sticking up for me, but I couldn't muster a breath to stick up for her? I wasn't being fair.

"Ahahaha!" She said, laughing like the mad woman she was. She walked towards Asu-chan, and kicked her. She landed on her back, Kinosita-san stepped on her face, hard. I was so shocked.

"DIE! DIE!" She yelled.

_No. I can't let this happen! I can't!_ I was thinking frantically.

I pushed Kinosita-san, and she ran the knife down my arm. I gulped down my scream. "STOP IT! LET GO OF HER! STOP IT!" I yelled instead. But she wasn't listening. All I could see was Asuka-chan being pummeled to death by a much larger, and stronger opponent. And she wasn't even fighting back! I felt anger and sadness pulsing through my veins. But I couldn't move. My arm was hurting. Kinosita-san saw me trying to regain myself, and stabbed my stomach. I screamed in pain, feeling a searing heat flashing across my abdomen. Finally, she finished her work, and snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Furutani-san? Furutani-san?" She said, shaking Asuka-chan's shoulder. My heart dropped to my toes. What was wrong?

Kinosita-san turned her glare to me. "This… is all your fault." She said, and ran away.

_Your fault… your fault…_

"No, it's not." I whispered.

_It's your fault… all your fault that she's-_

"NO IT'S NOT!" I was sobbing. I crawled to where Asuka-chan was. "Asu-chan? Asu-chan? Please wake up! You can't die! Not like this! Asu-chan? Asu-chan…?" I gave up, and collapsed onto the road, sobbing.

The only person who had accepted me, had died. She was dead. Dead and gone. Why? Why didn't I do anything? Why am I such an idiot? Why can't I protect anyone? My little sister… she was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

_It's all your fault…_

No doubt. No doubt it was. The pain of her death was unimaginable. Losing someone you love was unimaginable. I just lay on the road, sobbing my heart out, hoping that wherever Asu-chan was going, she was happy.

_It's all your fault…_

**This chapter actually made me cry, while I was writing it. It was so heart-breaking! While I had planned for Asu-chan to die, I didn't WANT her to. Ah... so sad. However, it is NOT as sad as the last three episodes of the anime, you know, when Kyo-kun transforms? I watch the subbed version, by the way. Oh my God. I cried like hell in those three episodes. I swear the neighbors could hear me. Anyways, who, in Furuba, does Asu-chan remind you of?**

**:) ~ Kaede-chan**


	3. Chapter 3 EXAM NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, all! I just want you to know something!**

**First off, thank you everyone for reading all my stories! If you think that I'm not updating because I'm not interested, or I don't have anymore ideas, thent that's not it. See, I have exams and my grades are really, really dropping. I really have to get them up. So, until the Thursday of next week, I won't be able to update! But once exams are over, I'll be able to spend a lot more time on writing my stories! No, really, I actually have a plan.**

**So please wait until next Thursday so I can properly update! :D**

**Oh, and a few notices for some of my stories...**

**The Red Butterfly (My Fruits Basket Fanfic)- **Yes, I am continuing it! Though, it is difficult without many reviews. So please read and review! It encourages me! :d

**The Grudge 4- **I am continuing this too! Too avoid confusion, please read this notice. I am changing the main character's name to Sienna. I just realized something... awkward. So, please regard the main characters name as Sienna! :D It's just a name change!

**After Crescendo: Tempest-** Of course, I am continuing this! It has a lot more chapters to go before I'm don! So please continue to read this! :D Thank you! You guys are all the greatest!

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for each one of my stories! I really, really, really appreciate the feedback! No, really! :D Thank you so much for all the support!**

**Wish me luck on my exams!**

**~Kaede-chan**


End file.
